


i want to know what love is

by turmeric



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Cheesy, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Well Sunggyu is too, Woohyun is kind of a mess, basically two awkward losers falling in love or something
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-06-17 16:02:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15465030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turmeric/pseuds/turmeric
Summary: Woohyun, the attractive, young CEO of Nam Corp keeps looking for love in all the wrong places.





	1. Too fast, too slow

“Hey…” Nam Woohyun felt his tie being yanked by the woman underneath him, the look in her eyes clouded with lust. “You know I’ve been such a _bad_ girl oppa, why don’t you spank me?”

Woohyun gasped, tenderly touching the girl’s cheek. “You’re not a bad person, you try your best everyday—.”

It wasn’t even five minutes later that Woohyun found himself left alone on the bed of a fancy hotel room.

This was the third time something like this had happened that month alone. Woohyun was in no way someone who enjoyed one night stands or anything of the sort. In fact all three occurrences were results of first dates and misunderstandings.

Woohyun went into it thinking it was a date which could lead to a relationship, and the women he was set up with wanted…well something different.

Nam Woohyun was the CEO of Nam Corp, after inheriting the company from his recently retired father. Woohyun was often painted by the paparazzi as someone who was something of a playboy, though he wasn’t quite sure where that image came from. And as such most of the women who went out with him went into dates, with the intention of getting a taste of his supposed “dominating and experienced” ways.

Woohyun didn’t understand why they wanted to be treated badly or hurt or called bad names. Woohyun just wanted to cuddle with someone and be kissed by someone. He wanted warmth.

-

He took the elevator to the lobby of the hotel, alone, holding his blazer somberly under his arm. He walked past the hotel restaurant and happened to see someone he recognized inside by the bar—Kim Sunggyu.

Kim Sunggyu was something of a “rival” to Woohyun as the CEO of Kim Corp. Sunggyu and Woohyun’s fathers were bitter enemies competing in the same field for years and years and attempted to pass their rivalry to their sons. However it didn’t really work out and though Sunggyu and Woohyun weren’t the best of friends they had known each other for so long and always more or less got along and even went out for meals occasionally.

Woohyun felt his face go red, the moment Sunggyu got up from his chair and happened to meet his gaze. He hurried out of the hotel at record speed. Unfortunately, he couldn’t really go anywhere because he had to wait for a taxi and sighed to himself, slumping down on the sidewalk. He buried his face in his hands, hoping Sunggyu wouldn’t come out and see him in such a pathetic state.

“ _Don’t see me like this, just pretend you don’t know me.”_ Woohyun hoped, but had no such luck because Sunggyu spotted him easily the moment he stepped out of the hotel.

Woohyun kept his head down, until he felt a rather gentle hand on his head, rubbing his hair affectionately. He quickly looked up to see Sunggyu standing there, looking down at him.

“Hang in there, ok?” He smiled and then he was gone.

-

Woohyun lay in his bed that night, wondering why Sunggyu touching his head seemed to affect him to such a level. It gave him all sorts of warm, mushy feeling that he wasn’t used to feeling from another person’s touch as of late. He looked up at the ceiling in a daze.

“ _Maybe…Maybe I like men…?”_

-

The next evening, Woohyun discreetly entered a gay club he found online after much searching. He was on a mission for love and affection and nothing would stop him.

He felt eyes on him as he somewhat self consciously sat down at the bar. Amidst the strobe lights and dancing figures he noticed there was a guy looking in his general direction—he was smiling. Woohyun looked behind him to see if there was someone there he could possibly be looking at. But there wasn’t really, and Woohyun looked back at the man and the man was chuckling at him. Woohyun felt his face grow hot. He wasn’t used to this at all, but the man’s smile seemed innocent enough.

-

Woohyun was wrong. The man wasn’t innocent at all and he found himself in basically the same exact situation as with every woman he had ever attempted to date. He was being pulled onto a musky motel and the man was unbuckling his pants and crawling onto the mattress.

Before Woohyun could even blink, the man was already on all fours on the bed.

“C’mon hurry up.” The man basically demanded, as impatient as could be.

Woohyun’s hands were shaking, knees dipping into the mattress. He had never done this before, and all he could do was blankly stare at the man’s bare skin in front of him, his lower back had a beauty mark on it. The observation made Woohyun’s stomach churn uncomfortably—he didn’t even know this man, who he was, what his story was. The thought was alarming and almost terrifying to Woohyun.

“I…” Woohyun cautiously backed up. “I…I’m sorry, I can’t—.”

“Ugh c’mon don’t be a pussy.” The man groaned. “Just pretend I’m a woman then, if it makes it easier for you.”

“That’s not…” Woohyun shook his head. “I—.”

“It’s not like we’re gonna look at each other anyways, for god sake just close your eyes or—.”

“I can’t!” Woohyun blurted out. He rarely raised his voice, especially to strangers, but he was shaking and beyond uncomfortable. He didn’t want this, not at all.

-

Woohyun ended up crying himself to sleep on the moldy smelling bed sheets of the cheap motel room the man from the night before left him in. Woohyun was relieved in some ways, that the man didn’t push him further and had just left, but his chest still ached with abandonment. He felt an unexplainable chill and wondered if anyone would ever just genuinely want to get to know him, and maybe, just maybe end up wanting to be with him.

-

Woohyun knew his eyes were probably puffy, and he probably didn’t look his best when he entered the illustrious Nam Corp building. He adjusted his blue tie and stepped into the board meeting room.

Nam Corp and Kim Corp were partnering on some new concepts, and in turn it meant weekly meetings to check in on things between the two company’s representatives.

He spotted Sunggyu sitting at the sleek and long meeting table. Sunggyu gave him a small smile, and Woohyun mustered one in return before finding his seat.

Woohyun felt himself spacing out as soon as the meeting ended when he didn’t have to be in “on mode” and actively participating in discussions. He sat there, slumped in a leather office chair as the other executives filtered out of the room, until it was quiet. Woohyun glanced at the closed glass door in a daze until he felt his chair being spun in the opposite direction.

Immediately there was a paper to-go cup of coffee in his face and when he looked up, Sunggyu was there.

“I got this for you before the meeting, I thought you’d be early since you usually are.” Sunggyu mused as he put the coffee down on the table in front of Woohyun. “Its probably cold now, though.”

“Ah…” Woohyun looked from the coffee to Sunggyu. “Thanks, I didn’t—.”

“And this.” Sunggyu handed Woohyun a small brown paper bag. “You like the pastries from that one place right…? Uh…what was it, milk pop café or some corny shit like that.”

A small smile found its way to Woohyun’s face. “Thank you, Sunggyu-sshi.”

Sunggyu shrugged. He grabbed a nearby office chair and wheeled it over to sit next to Woohyun.

Sunggyu watched Woohyun take the pastry out of the bag and take a generous bite, and then smiled at him.

“That’s one thing that never changes about Nam Woohyun.”

Woohyun turned to him with a sheepish smile, cheeks full of pastry. “Hm?”

“So uh,” Sunggyu hesitantly glanced at Woohyun, or rather at Woohyun’s thigh where his small hand rested, before placing his own slightly larger one on top. Woohyun felt a slight chill at the contrast of Sunggyu’s warm hand to his slightly cold one. “Are you doing ok?”

It was just like when they were kids—Sunggyu would always hold Woohyun’s hand when he cried. (Mostly because he didn’t know how else to comfort the younger boy.)

Woohyun picked at the remains of the pastry with his free hand, wearing a smile that didn’t reach the melancholy in his eyes.

“Why…Would you even ask that.” Then he put his hand to his mouth. “Ah…that day in the hotel, no that was just…I-I mean I thought it was a date but—.”

“Do you want to grab dinner?” Sunggyu suddenly asked, as if he hadn’t heard Woohyun at all. “How about tonight?”

Woohyun blinked, kind of sort of taken aback. He was pretty sure Sunggyu was going to point out the incident at the hotel and question, or worse, mock him about it.

“W…Why?” He found himself uttering.

“Why not?” Sunggyu snorted. “Why can’t two dudes have a dinner at a nice restaurant together?”

“Uh,” Woohyun nodded. “No, you’re right we can—.”

“Great,” Sunggyu stood up. “Don’t bother bringing your wallet, hyung will pay, ok?” He gave Woohyun a hair ruffle (despite the fact that Woohyun had his hair styled up), and then he left.

-

Woohyun figured that since it was just Sunggyu, he didn’t have to dress up or anything, and left his apartment building in a simple jeans and sweatshirt combo. However, as soon as he spotted Sunggyu leaning outside his car near the sidewalk, wearing a slightly more casual but still expensive looking suit, Woohyun instantly began to backpedal. But, it was too late and Sunggyu already spotted him, so reluctantly Woohyun approached him, though he swore he noticed Sunggyu snort the moment their eyes met.

“Uh…” Woohyun awkwardly adjusted his bangs, that he kept down, a significant change to how he wore his hair at work—gelled up and back, exposing his forehead and prettily shaped eyebrows. “I didn’t know we were going somewhere nice, should I change—.”

Sunggyu grabbed onto Woohyun’s arm before he could turn to leave. “Its fine.” He chuckled softly. “You look cute.”

Woohyun stared at him, then looked around as if Sunggyu was in fact talking to someone else.

“But…” He the rubbed the back of his fluffy dark brown hair. “OK, lemme at least just put on different pants—.”

“Nope, we have no time, lets go.” Sunggyu hurried him into the car, before Woohyun could protest further.

-

The restaurant Sunggyu took Woohyun to was a quiet, chill, dimly lit space with tall ceilings and a rather cozy, almost romantic atmosphere. They were seated at a table tucked away in a somewhat private corner of the restaurant.

Woohyun was pretty sure the waiter gave them a funny look, seeing at how Sunggyu was dressed up in a well fitted grey suit and Woohyun was in jeans.

As soon as they sat down and the waiter took their orders, Woohyun folded his arms leaning on the table, with a playful smile. “So, I’m convinced the reason you invited me out without telling me you were gonna look nice was so that you can be the handsome one.”

Sunggyu put his hand to his chest, feigning offense, as he reached for his glass of wine with his other hand. He paused for a moment, after taking a sip. “You think I look nice?”

“Of course.” Woohyun exclaimed, rather seriously. “You always look cool and handsome at the office.”

Sunggyu didn’t really know what to do with Woohyun’s sudden shower of praise and nodded, while trying not to smile too widely, but completely failing. He kept his fingers wrapped around his glass, pursing his lips.

“Its funny, I’m not used to you looking this this,” Sunggyu reached across the table and poked Woohyun’s forehead. “You’re always so prim and proper at work…its kind of a relief you can look like a normal person too.”

Woohyun snorted. “Yeah I guess I look really different when I don’t put in much effort…”

“You mean cuter?” Sunggyu nodded, as if that’s what Woohyun initially meant, which it wasn’t. “I agree.”

Woohyun played with the ivory cloth napkin in his lap, before looking up at Sunggyu and laughing awkwardly. It was weird. He wasn’t used to talking about non work related things with Sunggyu, or for Sunggyu to be so openly complimenting him. It gave him weird bubbly feelings in his stomach.

“So, about that day I saw you at that hotel…”

Woohyun buried his face into his hands. “Oh god….”

Sunggyu chuckled. “It’s ok if you don’t wanna talk about it, but I was just curious. Like did you suddenly become that kind of guy while I wasn’t paying attention—.”

“I-Its not like that!” Woohyun became flustered. Sunggyu was the last person he wished to tell about his embarrassing attempts to date.

However, a few glasses of wine later, and Woohyun was a giggling truth machine, that spilled all the events of that night.

Sunggyu couldn’t help but be both amused and worried and quickly ordered some appetizers to stop Woohyun from veering off that thin line of tipsy to drunk.

“Can you believe it Sunggyu-sshi?” Woohyun leaned his elbows on the table. “Spank me oppa~!”

Sunggyu choked on his drink.

“She really said stuff like that to me!” Woohyun exclaimed.

“Here, you should eat something,” Sunggyu stuffed a fluffy breadstick in Woohyun’s mouth. “And what’s with the “Sunggyu-sshi” we’re not at work…”

Woohyun nibbled on the bread, in a somewhat obedient manner. “It’s been so long since I called you hyung, it feels weird…” He mumbled.

“What, you don’t want to?”

Woohyun smiled somewhat coyly and it made Sunggyu smile back.

“So what about you?” Woohyun asked. “Got a…girlfriend, or something?”

Sunggyu shrugged. “Mom really wants me to start getting serious about someone but…”

“But?”

“I don’t know.” Sunggyu tore apart some bread and studied it like it was the morning newspaper. “I guess I should find someone soon…”

“I can set you up with someone!” Woohyun suggested. “What kind of girls are you looking for? What’s your type?”

Sunggyu looked up from the bread and stared straight into Woohyun’s eyes rather suddenly. Woohyun felt somewhat uncomfortable by the sudden stare into his soul and lowered his gaze almost immediately.

“Someone…cute?”

Woohyun looked up with a snort like laugh, not really understanding why his face felt somewhat hot. “What, that’s it?”

Sunggyu chuckled as well, his elbow on the table, chin leaning in his hand. “Yeah, that’s it.”

-

Sunggyu stopped the car at the sidewalk outside Woohyun’s apartment building.

Woohyun unhooked his seatbelt, and sat still for a moment. “Uh, you know…” He turned to Sunggyu. “About this morning,”

“Yeah?” Sunggyu turned off the car.

“It…don’t laugh, but last night I…” Woohyun cringed for a moment, because looking back at it, the story was totally embarrassing and he didn’t even know why he was telling it to Sunggyu. “It…I went with a guy—.”

“You did _what_?” Rather than being grossed out like Woohyun expected, Sunggyu looked somewhat angry.

Woohyun fiddled with the long sleeves of his sweatshirt. “I didn’t do anything, but I just thought maybe, since things with girls weren’t working out maybe…”

“So you didn’t sleep with him?” Sunggyu interjected, rather intensely.

“What—no!” Woohyun waved his hands around. “He was really…demanding, though and said I should even pretend he was a woman, and called me a pussy—.”

“Wait,” Sunggyu held up his hand. “He…he wanted you to….”

“Hm?” Woohyun blinked.

“He wanted _you_ to….” Sunggyu repeated, and the way he kept trailing off was starting to frustrate Woohyun.

“Why are you suddenly smiling?” Woohyun frowned.

“No, nothing.” Sunggyu pursed his lips to conceal his amusement (and relief). “So, then what happened? Did you fuck him?”

“I told you I didn’t!” Woohyun huffed.

Sunggyu nodded. “Good boy.” He ruffled Woohyun’s hair, making the younger man pout.

“You’re not even listening to my story properly…” He mumbled, as Sunggyu unhooked his seatbelt.

“So, are you gonna invite me inside for coffee or something?” Sunggyu ignored Woohyun’s muttering and asked in a rather chipper tone.

“Why should I?” Woohyun side eyed him. Unfortunately for Woohyun, Sunggyu had already exited the car. Woohyun sighed and climbed out of the car as well and closed the door behind him. “Hyung…”

“Ah, you’re calling me hyung, see it’s not that hard?” Sunggyu patted Woohyun’s cheek delicately, and it gave Woohyun this fluttery feeling in his chest. He touched his cheek, and looked down shyly.

“Thanks for today hyung…” Woohyun murmured, giving Sunggyu a warm smile. “It was nice to go to dinner with someone, and not have to worry about them wanting to sleep with me for once.” Woohyun was joking, but Sunggyu averted his eyes and cleared his throat in a totally not suspicious way.

“You need more friends.” Sunggyu countered, and Woohyun laughed and Sunggyu immediately felt guilty for being mean.

“Yeah, you’re probably right.” Woohyun was still smiling though, the kind of smile that came from his eyes, warm and soft. Sunggyu was already weak, but then Woohyun reached out and hugged him, his shorter arms around Sunggyu’s waist. “Thank you for being my friend today, hyung.”

Sunggyu let his arms hang loosely at his sides, and let Woohyun hug him for a moment, before holding the back of Woohyun’s head and rubbing his hair softly.

Woohyun attempted to pull away after a few seconds, but then Sunggyu pulled him back to his chest.

“Yah, what kind of a hug is that short?” He murmured, and Woohyun found himself smiling into Sunggyu’s shirt.

-

Woohyun lay in bed that evening, feeling very at peace and lighthearted, unlike the previous few nights. And the best part of it all was he was alone in his own comfy bed. He was sure he was going to finally sleep well tonight.

But then the next morning came and Woohyun stared at the ceiling, blankly. He sat up in a daze, wondering if he really just spent the whole night having wet dreams about Sunggyu—about Sunggyu coming over after their dinner and them sleeping together, etc.

“ _Its…Its because I’m so used to situations getting like that, like after going out to dinner, usually that’s what happens, so my brain processed it as such, yes. That’s makes sense! That’s all it is!”_

Woohyun convinced himself of this, but then he stood in front of the bathroom mirror brushing his teeth and realized something. _“But then…why did I have a boner if it was just my brain following a pattern and not actually….anything?”_

Woohyun sat at his desk at work later that morning, still mulling over his thoughts. “ _Why wouldn’t I have a boner, it’s a perfectly normal thing to wake up with a boner, yes. Its just the body’s reaction even if you’re not aroused or anything, right? Yes, that’s totally it. Its all good, everything is ok—!”_

“Hard at work?” Woohyun looked up with wide eyes as Sunggyu walked in and unfortunately Woohyun only heard the first word of Sunggyu’s question and had an internal panic.

“N-No, why would I be!”

Sunggyu chuckled. “Yes, why would you be working at work? What a preposterous idea.”

Woohyun let out a breath and sunk into his chair again. “Sorry, I was just in the middle of thinking of something…”

“Ah, are those the contracts for the financial department?” Sunggyu started approaching him, and Woohyun watched anxiously as Sunggyu moved around the desk and leaned over him to read the stack of papers in front of Woohyun. Woohyun stared stupidly at Sunggyu’s jaw for a moment, and he could smell his scent, his perfume.

Nope, Woohyun couldn’t do this.

He hastily grabbed the stack of papers and pushed them towards Sunggyu. “H-Here, you can take them, if you want to read over them.”

“Oh? Thanks. “Sunggyu didn’t seem to get the hint that Woohyun wanted him to leave and instead leaned on the desk right there next to Woohyun with his thigh all up in Woohyun’s work space. Woohyun in no way wanted to have Sunggyu’s crotch at eye level and quickly looked in the other direction and proceeded to rustle through a drawer.

“Woohyun-ah,” Sunggyu suddenly said, and Woohyun turned to him, but momentarily forgot where to look, so naturally his eyes zoomed into Sunggyu’s crotch, once again. Sometimes he really hated the way his body betrayed him. “Yah,” He felt Sunggyu’s fingers under his chin, raising his face so their eyes could meet. “Are you ok?”

Woohyun stared up at him, and he was pretty sure he was going to tear up or explode from embarrassment, whichever came first. “S-Sort of…?”

Sunggyu seemed both amused and confused by Woohyun’s answer and slid away from the desk.

“Do you want to eat lunch together?”

 

Woohyun stared at him in a daze for a moment, wondering if Sunggyu always looked, well, so attractive. Well, it wasn’t like Woohyun never found Sunggyu attractive and it wasn’t like he was wearing anything out of the ordinary, just a typical dark grey suit and maroon tie. But Woohyun kept having all these feelings, that he usually rarely had. He was more of a romantic and really only enjoyed holding someone and being held and making love and things like that. But at that moment, seeing Sunggyu standing there, he couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like if Sunggyu just threw him down on the desk and did something dirty to him, or perhaps a lot of dirty things.

“Is that a no or a yes?”

“Yes, you can have anything you want!” Woohyun blurted out.

Sunggyu stared at him, eyebrow arched. “Wait, does that mean you’re paying? Wahh a rare occasion, I’ll look forward to it.”

Woohyun stupidly nodded along because that was the only way to save the situation and himself.

-

Sunggyu happily trotted to the Nam Corp building’s in-house cafeteria for lunch. Though cafeteria was a loose term, since it was more like a restaurant combined with an upscale grocery store on the side. He overheard two male coworkers by the bread counter, watching Woohyun who was at a nearby table.

“Don’t you think the CEO has gotten…cuter?”

“I think it’s the hair?”

“He’s always cute.” Sunggyu supplied, startling the two employees who quickly bowed to him and scattered away.

When Sunggyu approached the table, Woohyun was on his phone.

“Hey, where’s the food?” Sunggyu sat down across from him.

Woohyun looked up at him then looked towards the food carts. “Hyung…” He put his phone down, and folded his hands. “I forgot my card…can hyung—.”

“I expected as much.” Sunggyu was probably too quick and eager to buy Woohyun lunch especially after also buying him dinner last night, but Woohyun was just naturally the kind of person someone wanted to spoil. (Or at least someone like Sunggyu.)

-

“Your hair…” Sunggyu started, as they ate their lunch. “You left it down today.”

“Ah…” Woohyun absently touched his slightly wavy bangs with his fingers. “Because you said it was cute yesterday so…”

Sunggyu nodded and hummed, as if Woohyun had just told him something mundane like the weather forecast. This made Woohyun frown and dig his chopsticks into his rice.

“Hyung…”

“What?” Sunggyu looked up from his food.

“Nothing…” Woohyun mumbled, slightly sulky that he received no praise for his hair, despite flat out expressing that he did it because Sunggyu had praised him before.

“So what’re you doing this weekend?” Sunggyu suddenly asked. “Got a hot date planned?” He teased, making Woohyun groan.

“No more dates for me… _ever_.” Woohyun shook his head. “Ok, well not ever, but maybe for now I should just focus on other things…”

“That’s too bad.” Sunggyu shrugged. “Because I have tickets to a movie this weekend.”

Woohyun’s ears perked up. “A movie? Which one…?” But then he hesitated. “Wait why is that too bad, it’s not like you and I going together would be a date—.” He quickly shut up when he realized what he was saying. He figured that probably wasn’t what Sunggyu even meant and braced himself to be laughed at or something. But instead, Sunggyu just smiled, in an almost soft way as he got up, his lunch tray emptied of food.

He stopped beside Woohyun, resting a hand on his shoulder, as he leaned in. “You look really cute today.” And then he walked off, and Woohyun was left sitting at the lunch table, face flushed, wondering when exactly things had gotten so weird.

-

Woohyun paced his bedroom on Saturday morning, stressed with thoughts of Sunggyu. He never had any sexual attraction to the man he met at that gay bar, so why was Sunggyu so different.

But then he shook his head, because what the hell was he talking about, of course Sunggyu was different. He’s known Sunggyu for years and Sunggyu knew him, and Sunggyu was sexy and smart and (sometimes) funny and his hands were always so gentle in Woohyun’s hair and Woohyun wanted to dig a hole and jump in and never come out.

He proceeded to roll around on his bed, rustling the soft grey bedsheets underneath him.

He lay on his back and stared up at the crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling. He wondered if Sunggyu liked him—why was that even a question when Sunggyu basically confirmed that he was asking him out on a date. Woohyun pressed his palms to his warm cheeks.

“ _Will this be…a date? Our first date? What if he’s expecting me to kiss him…?_ ” He whimpered and rolled over, burying his face into his pillow, completely mortified.

 -

Woohyun hopped into Sunggyu’s car that evening, so they could head off to the theater. Sunggyu looked Woohyun over—he was wearing a navy blue suit and a sky blue tie.

“Ah you dressed up this time,” Sunggyu mused as he took the end of Woohyun’s tie in his hand. Woohyun turned to him, but didn’t really meet his eye.

“I figured because last time you did so…” He trailed off, because Sunggyu tugged at the edge of his tie, pulling Woohyun towards him. Woohyun squeezed his eyes shut when he felt Sunggyu’s breath, hot on his skin, lips pressed to his cheek. “Hyung…” He whimpered, actually _whimpered_.

But then he heard Sunggyu softly chuckle and hesitantly opened his eyes.

“You’re so fucking cute.” Sunggyu groaned, resting his chin on Woohyun’s shoulder. “Yah,” He slipped his hand onto Woohyun’s thigh. “Hyung really wants to eat you up.”

Woohyun still had his eyes squeezed shut and his hands folded between his lap. His ears were red and hot and his heart was throbbing in his chest and he was way too overwhelmed. “Th-the movie! We…we’ll miss it.” He blurted out. “W-We should probably get going—.”

But it was like Sunggyu wasn’t even listening, and cupped Woohyun’s cheek, turning Woohyun to face him. “Woohyun-ah, look at me.”

Woohyun covered his face with his hands instead, though his red ears were still clearly visible, as was his embarrassment. Sunggyu managed to easily peel Woohyun’s hands off his face, and held them in his own. Sunggyu’s hands were warm and soft and Woohyun could feel Sunggyu’s thumbs stroking the backs of his hands—an action that both soothed Woohyun and made his heart flutter. Sunggyu pressed his lips to Woohyun’s knuckle, then lowered their hands and looked into his eyes.

“You’re right, we should go.” He smiled, then let go of Woohyun’s hands and started the car.

-

Watching the movie didn’t consist of well, much watching of the movie unfortunately.

Woohyun already felt warm upon entering the venue, due to Sunggyu’s actions in the car earlier. And he had this urge to hold Sunggyu’s hand, but didn’t really know if he could. All his past relationships, or well dates, never really seemed to appreciate little things like hugs and hand holding, so Woohyun was hesitant.

As soon as the lights went out and the opening of the movie began, Woohyun glanced at Sunggyu from the corner of his eye. Somehow Sunggyu realized he was looking and turned to Woohyun with a small smile.

“You ok?” He whispered after leaning closer to Woohyun.

Woohyun nodded, and fiddled with his hands in his lap. He didn’t want Sunggyu to think he was coming on to him, but well—he sort of was. He was just worried it would somehow lead to a hotel room and expectations to have some sort of mind blowing sex. Though how holding someone’s hand could lead to that, Woohyun didn’t know, but he wasn’t going to take any chances.

But, at the same time, mind blowing sex in a hotel room with Sunggyu really didn’t sound bad at all. Woohyun quickly shook his head, because what the hell was he thinking about while they were in the midst of watching some action thriller.

In the end, Woohyun failed and didn’t get to hold Sunggyu’s hand. After they left the theater, they walked across the street, along the pathway by the river.

Woohyun felt Sunggyu’s knuckles brush against his own whilst they were walking, and a brief, tiny sliver of hope sparked back up inside him.

“Hyung,” He built up the courage to ask. “Is this…is this a date—?”

“Yes.”

Woohyun blinked, somewhat stupefied, and stared into Sunggyu’s eyes, only to see a similar expression on the other man’s face. Then embarrassment finally overtook both of them and they both chuckled in an awkward way.

“God…” Sunggyu massaged his temples. “I said yes way too fast, didn’t I?”

Woohyun smiled softly before biting his lip and looking down. “Since…since when did you…?”

“I…I don’t know?” Sunggyu rubbed the back of his head, looking out at the moonlight on the ripples in the water. “Remember when I left for college? You were like…seventeen then right?”

“Yeah?” Woohyun’s eyes widened.

“I thought you were annoying.”

Woohyun frowned. “Gee, thanks.”

Sunggyu chuckled and placed his hand on Woohyun’s shoulder and gave him a squeeze. “But its like…when we started working together recently…it made me realize you’ve always been such a hard worker? And honestly, I just offered to take you to eat that day because you seemed sad and I was worried? Like you never seem that down or if you do, you always hide it a bit better…”

 Woohyun rubbed his forearm, shyly. “You were worried about me?”

Sunggyu shrugged, like he was too embarrassed to admit it, shoving his hands in his pockets.

“So…what about you?”

“Hm?”

“Do you…” Sunggyu cleared his throat. “Y-You know…?”

Woohyun rubbed his forearm, as if about to hug himself. “I…could we just, maybe, take it slow?” He asked, somewhat anxiously.

“Of course, yeah!” Sunggyu blurted out. “Its not like I’m expecting to hop into bed with you right away—though if _you_ wanted to or anything, I definitely wouldn’t be opposed to that, but—.”

Woohyun held onto Sunggyu’s hand with a giggle, successfully shutting Sunggyu up.

-

Apparently Sunggyu’s idea of “taking it slow” involved him bringing lunch for Woohyun every day and eating together in Woohyun’s office. Woohyun definitely didn’t mind this at all because, well, free food, and chatting with Sunggyu over lunch was comfortable and enjoyable.

It was one such day and Sunggyu was rolling a chair over to sit beside Woohyun, their lunch already unpacked on Woohyun’s desk in front of them.

“So,” Sunggyu sat down, his knee touching Woohyun’s thigh, as he grabbed some kimbap and leaned back in his chair. “When’re you going to cook for me?”

Woohyun snorted. “Where’s that coming from? Is you buying me food, mean I have to _make_ you food?”

“Of course!” Sunggyu replied with vigor, and an amused smile.

Woohyun chuckled. “You know….you don’t have to eat lunch with me everyday like this…”

“Why?” Sunggyu prodded Woohyun’s shoulder with his finger. “Got some other hot dates planned?”

Woohyun playfully shoved him away and grabbed for his cup of soda. “Shut up.”

Sunggyu suddenly put his hand on Woohyun’s knee. “It…” His voice softened, as did his gaze when Woohyun turned to him. “Its ok though, right? Doing this…?”

“Hm?” Woohyun blinked. “Doing…what?”

“Y-You know!” Sunggyu stammered. “Like…” He gestured around awkwardly with his hands. “I-I don’t know…is this actually anything or am I just…thinking it is on my own…?”

Woohyun felt his face get warmer as he looked down at his lap. “I…I want it to be.”

Sunggyu put his hand on Woohyun’s thigh. “But slow right?” He was chuckling, but Woohyun looked up at him with a frown.

“It…well I mean it doesn’t have to be _that_ slow….”

 


	2. chasing, running

Sunggyu sat in the Nam Corp building cafeteria the next day at lunch time, having the crisis of his life. All due to Woohyun’s words from the day before.

Sunggyu had been dealing with things with Woohyun under the assumption that Woohyun wanted something comfortable and well _slow._

But then Woohyun came out and said they didn’t have to be “ _that_ slow.”

“ _What the hell does that mean?”_ He drummed his fingers on the table beside his empty food tray. _“Does it mean he wants to…sex? Does he want sex?!”_ He shook his head, thinking of Woohyun’s dating history. “ _No, that can’t be…considering the people he’s “dated” just wanted him to do sexual things to them and stuff, like he probably wants to only get physical after being comfortable or having really deep feelings for the other person?”_ His own thoughts made him sigh, as he rested his elbow on the table, and gazed out the window to a leaf fluttering off a tree. “ _I really want to do things to him though…”_ He pictured Woohyun in his casual clothes—sweatshirt and jeans, with his hair down and fluffy and so adorable. “ _Fuck, I bet he’s even cuter in bed…”_ Sunggyu groaned, burying his face into his arms on the table.

“Hyung…?”

Sunggyu looked up, startled, his face still slightly warm and red from his thoughts. Woohyun was standing there, looking slightly worried.

“Are you ok? You didn’t come up to my office for lunch…”

“Ah…” Sunggyu nodded awkwardly and stared at his empty tray in front of him.

“Oh sorry, did you want to have a Woohyunie free lunch today?” Woohyun chuckled, somewhat nervously though, like he was worried that was legitimately the reason for Sunggyu not showing up.

“What—no!” Sunggyu gave him an assuring smile and gestured for Woohyun to sit. “I just, I thought maybe, I’d give you a break? If it was up to me, everyday would be Woohyunie lunch day.” He murmured the last part under his breath, but Woohyun still heard it and smiled shyly.

“So, I was thinking…” Woohyun folded his arms, then unfolded them, clearly unsure of what to do with them. “You know, like if you’re not busy, we could make tomorrow night…Gyu hyung dinner night?”

A snort-chuckle like sound escaped Sunggyu’s throat. “For real? _You’re_ going to treat me?”

Woohyun grinned along with him. “Well, you’ve been buying me lunch this whole week, I thought I’d make it up to you somehow?”

“So you’re picking the restaurant and everything?” Sunggyu leaned back in amazement.

“Trust me, this is the best place I know.” Woohyun insisted.

-

The next evening, Sunggyu dressed up in a sharp dark navy suit and even styled his hair (indicating it was a truly rare occasion in which he cared enough to do so) and drove over to Woohyun’s apartment. However, when he called Woohyun to let him know he was waiting outside, Woohyun told him he was still getting ready and that he should come upstairs. Sunggyu was shocked—he’d never been invited into Woohyun’s apartment, even after all this time. It felt like a blessing in disguise.

After making his way out of the elevator and knocking at Woohyun’s door, he was greeted by a sight he most certainly didn’t expect. Woohyun was standing there in a somewhat oversized black sweatshirt, slightly fitted black shorts that hit him above the knee, white ankle socks, and a pastel pink apron draped over his sweater. His hair was not styled at all, and looked as soft as could be and Sunggyu kind of sort of wanted to die.

“What…What is this?” He choked out, in a state of disbelief.

Woohyun blinked, gave Sunggyu a once over and bit his lip to stop himself from smiling too brightly in amusement. “Hyung...wah you really dressed up, ah and you even did your hair!”

“What is _this?_ ” Sunggyu repeated with more vigor. “Why are you…why’re you dressed like that!”

“Ah…” Woohyun shyly played with the end of his apron, which _of course_ had to be somewhat frilly. “I thought like, I would cook for you, to thank you? You know for always buying me lunch and everything…I thought this would be more heartfelt…” He smoothed down his apron. “I kinda forgot to dress up and everything so I know I’m a mess but—.”

“You look cute!” Sunggyu blurted out, without thinking. They stared at each other wordlessly for a moment, before Woohyun chuckled in an embarrassed somewhat flustered way.

They kind of just stood there in the awkwardness for a moment, until Woohyun finally realized the food might burn and he rushed to the kitchen, with Sunggyu hesitantly following behind.

-

They sat across from each other in Woohyun’s rather cozy dining room at a small round ivory cloth covered table. There were tea candles lit and the whole thing was prettily and cleanly decorated and warm and fragrant.

Woohyun smiled across at Sunggyu somewhat sheepishly. “I feel like I’m the only thing out of place here.”

“Yah, you’re the best looking thing at this table.” Sunggyu argued.

Woohyun smiled at that. “Even better looking than the guy sitting across from me?”

Sunggyu proceeded to get up and scoot his chair so he was sitting right next to Woohyun.

“Hyung, you’re messing up the table settings…” Woohyun frowned as Sunggyu got up to grab his plate and put it beside Woohyun’s completely abandoning the neatly folded napkins, place mats and coasters.

“I wanted to sit here instead.” Sunggyu replied stubbornly. “Why’d you put us so far apart. You don’t want to sit next to me?”

 “Well its just…” Woohyun rubbed the back of his neck. “I mean then we can like I don’t know, look at each other and talk…”

“We can still do that, like this.” Sunggyu leaned one elbow on the table and lightly pulled at the string of Woohyun’s sweatshirt while trying to get Woohyun to look at him.

Woohyun instead looked at his plate, glanced at Sunggyu for a few seconds and then proceeded to giggle— _giggle_ shyly. “Its weird like this hyung.”

Despite Woohyun’s words, they ended up holding hands throughout dinner. Sunggyu didn’t even care that he ended up having to eat with his left hand, it was worth it. (Plus it gave excuses as to why Woohyun had to feed him at times as well.)

-

After dinner, they ended up on the sofa in the living room, watching television. At that point, Sunggyu had made himself somewhat comfortable and had removed his blazer and tie, and even folded up the sleeves of his button up shirt.

“By the way,” Sunggyu slid a bit closer to Woohyun’s side of the couch. “I liked that apron you had on before...”

“That was Minju, my secretary…she gave it to me for Christmas.” Woohyun grinned. “I guess because she knows I like cooking sometimes.”

“She has good taste.” Sunggyu chuckled. He was trying his best to keep things light, but he was itching to ask Woohyun about what he had said the other day about how they didn’t need to move “ _that_ slowly.”

He realized Woohyun had already turned his attention back to the television.

“So,” He began rather loudly, earning Woohyun’s attention, and possibly the whole neighborhood’s. “Uh so like, you…just tell me when you’re ready b-because I’m always ready!”

It was like watching a car crash except the car crash was his own mouth and he had no way to stop himself.

Sunggyu was officially beyond mortified.

Woohyun stared at him, blinked twice. “Ready for what?”

Sunggyu was officially even more than beyond mortified, if that was humanly possible.

“Uh…f-for dessert!” He blurted out, in an effort to save whatever was left of his dignity.

“Ah,” Woohyun was smiling brightly again. “Sure, we can eat it now, I bought a cake.”

-

They sat in Woohyun’s kitchen at the small square table beside each other with the strawberry shortcake Woohyun had bought from his favorite bakery.

Sunggyu could feel Woohyun’s foot nudge his under the table, white sock against black sock and it made his heart do things.

“You know,” Woohyun licked some frosting off his spoon. “I kinda thought you…maybe meant something else earlier…”

Sunggyu proceeded to choke on a whipped cream dipped strawberry.

“Are you ok?” Woohyun gasped, but Sunggyu quickly waved it off, he’d rather choke to death than miss out on what Woohyun was possibly going to say next.

“I’M FINE!” Sunggyu roared. He leaned over the table, half dead, more dramatic than the opera. “What you were saying…what were you just saying?”

“Uh…” Woohyun rubbed the back of his head. “Its fine, it’s not that important…” He attempted to laugh it off, but Sunggyu was not in a laughing mood. In fact Sunggyu was not in the mood to do anything that didn’t involve kissing Woohyun right at that moment.

He abandoned his spoon somewhere on the table, his hands grasping for either of Woohyun’s cheeks.

“Hey...” He looked a little too deeply into Woohyun’s eyes, making them both flustered. “I…” Sunggyu’s voice had gotten a bit scratchy due to his near death choking incident involving a strawberry mere moments ago. “I really want to kiss you…is it ok?”

Woohyun absently bit his lip, his eyes almost instantly flickering from Sunggyu’s mouth back to his eyes, almost like on instinct, like his eyes were replying for him, because he suddenly forgot how to talk in that instant. Instead he just leaned closer, his hands found Sunggyu’s knees, as he met Sunggyu’s lips, slightly trembling at first, but soon enough, their mouths were melding. Sunggyu could feel Woohyun’s tongue in his mouth, and it sent a tense heat through his body. He found himself, moving his hands from Woohyun’s cheeks to his waist, basically pulling Woohyun onto his lap. It was like there wasn’t enough time and too much space between them, as Woohyun grasped to the unbuttoned collar of Sunggyu’s shirt and Sunggyu’s hands were on his thighs, his fingers impatiently slipping under Woohyun’s shorts.

“I just…” Woohyun breathed, as Sunggyu’s mouth pressed to his neck. “I just have one rule…”

“Oh?” Sunggyu was kind of way too distracted with touching and kissing Woohyun to discuss anything at that moment.

“I-I don’t wanna say mean things to you…like you know as a roleplay thing or…”

Sunggyu chuckled softly, and kissed Woohyun’s cheek. “Don’t worry, that’s not really my thing anyways.”

-

Before they could make their way upstairs, Woohyun got a call from work so unfortunately things were cut short. Woohyun said he would video call them back, and he and Sunggyu moved into the hallway, towards the front door. Sunggyu hesitated in front of the door after putting on his shoes.

“So,” Sunggyu pursed his lips.

Woohyun stood on the step, holding his forearm, in somewhat of a daze. His sweatshirt was still slightly askew, revealing his collar bone that had pink marks courtesy of Sunggyu.

“Sorry about…the uh, interruption.” Woohyun cleared his throat. “I think I’ll end up having to head back to the office…”

“Ah, if you want, I can drive you.” Sunggyu offered.

“Its ok.” Woohyun nodded, still wearing an apologetic smile. Though Sunggyu realized a little too late that Woohyun’s smile wasn’t as apologetic as it was expectant—of what, he wasn’t exactly sure.

He hesitantly took a step forward and for some reason it made Sunggyu have an internal panic and stick out his hand for a handshake instead.

“W-Well see you next time buddy!” He blurted out after rather vigorously shaking Woohyun’s hand.

And then he rushed out the door, leaving a speechless Woohyun standing there.

-

Sunggyu slammed his beer down on the table with slight aggression. “This is the worst thing that could’ve happened!”

His long time friend, Bora, sat across from him, leaning an elbow on the table. “What, did you get someone pregnant—?”

“I fucking shook his goddamn hand!” Sunggyu face planted onto the rustic wooden table of the bar that they were in.

“Oh, is this is about that guy you’ve been in love with since you were nineteen?”

Sunggyu was interrupted from his mortified state to shoot Bora a rather chilly glare. “Shut up.”

But it wasn’t even five minutes later that Sunggyu had filled Bora in on all the details of the events that transpired with Woohyun.

“So, you had him in your lap…” Bora repeated slowly, as if she was still in disbelief. “And the night ended with you giving him a handshake…?”

“I…I might’ve also called him, ‘buddy.’”

“You should just give up.”

“What kind of a friend are you!”

“The kind that knows you’re too lame for someone like him.” Bora remarked, rather cool and calm.

“Why did I even call you, I should’ve called Dongwoo….” Sunggyu muttered, nursing his empty glass. “But Dongwoo won’t give it to me straight and also he knows nothing about guys so…”

Bora nodded in agreement. “So this is what you’re going to do…”

-

Monday arrived and Woohyun was in the communal space in the office where employees usually took their coffee and snack breaks and engaged in small talk. It was quite busy and bustling that afternoon as Woohyun chatted with some of the employees. But then everyone was suddenly looking to the elevator and Woohyun turned around to look too, only to see, well, a big pink fluffy bunny, or to be more exact someone in a big pink fluffy bunny mascot costume walking towards them, a bouquet of flowers between its paws. The bunny stopped right in front of Woohyun, taking a knee, thrusting the pink flowers towards him.

“I…” It was a man’s voice, which earned more hushed chatter from the other employees. “Nam Woohyun, I have fallen for you since I first laid eyes on you, and I just have to confess, I can’t go another day living this lie of not openly expressing my love for you!”

Woohyun was speechless.

But then, to make things worse, the elevator opened again and another person clad in an animal costume appeared, this time a brown teddy bear, but this one was not holding flowers. The bear also approached them, but stopped when it saw the pink bunny and cursed under its breath, also a man’s voice.

Woohyun grabbed both men’s hands, or well, paws, and pulled them into his office for some privacy.

The pink bunny took off the head part of the costume, revealing one of the managers of the finance department, a man in his mid-thirties with some stubble along his upper lip and jawline—he was a handsome and tall man.

“I’m sorry to put you on the spot like that,” He apologized. “I just had to tell you,” He grabbed Woohyun’s hands in his own and then sighed dreamily. “Even your hands are cute…”

Woohyun swore he heard the teddy bear sneer beside them and quickly pulled his hands away from the man. “Um…I’m sorry.” Woohyun frowned. “I…I’m really touched, but I kind of…I already like someone.”

“Ah…” The man’s shoulders drooped.

“B-But we can still be friends, hey lets exchange phone numbers.” Woohyun offered and pulled out his phone.

The man brightened up in an instant and proceeded to pull out his phone from the pouch like pocket in the tummy part of the pink bunny costume. They exchanged numbers and the man skipped out of Woohyun’s office on a rainbow cloud, giggling like a school girl.

“You know he hasn’t realized you rejected him right?” The bear piped up.

“And I didn’t realize Sunggyu hyung was a furry so we all learned something new today.” Woohyun replied.

Sunggyu froze for a moment before pulling off the bear head, his brown hair damp with sweat. “How did you know it was me…?”

Woohyun chuckled. “You walk in a funny way.”

Suunggyu immediately frowned. “Yah, I…how was I supposed to know someone else would do the exact same thing at the same time…”

Woohyun held onto his furry brown bear arm. “I guess today I like bears more than bunnies.”

-

After Sunggyu managed to unravel himself from the fluffy brown bear costume, he and Woohyun decided to have lunch on the rooftop garden of the Nam corporation skyscraper.

They made an interesting pair, with Woohyun in a sharply tailored charcoal colored suit and his dark hair neatly styled up, and Sunggyu with his wet stringy sweat laden hair covering his forehead, and an oversized white t-shirt paired with baggy black gym shorts that went past his knees.

“So like…I don’t know I guess this was supposed to be an apology? A really…weird apology.” Sunggyu mumbled, before taking a sip of bottled iced green tea.

“Apology?” Woohyun blinked, his cheeks stuffed with gimbap. “Why would you apologize for anything? I’m the one that kicked you out because of work….”

Sunggyu smiled sheepishly. “That reminds me…of how I used to be actually.”

Woohyun snatched the bottle of tea from Sunggyu and took a sip to wash down the food he was currently chewing. “What do you mean?”

Sunggyu leaned forward, resting his forearms on his knees, hands clasped together and staring out at the sky in front of them, some birds fluttering by. “You know you asked me when I started liking you?”

“Yeah?”

“Well,” Sunggyu smiled sheepishly. “I kind of just always did?”

Woohyun snorted. “Yeah, right.”

“No, for real!” Sunggyu exclaimed. “I only legit realized it when I was nineteen because that’s when I moved away for college and then…I couldn’t see you often like I used to be able to. Anyways I guess my point is, I didn’t bother telling you because it not like we could be together, I had to go to school. And then after school I had work and any girl I went out with or dated, was just…well work always was more important to me?” Sunggyu paused to take a sip of tea, giving Woohyun a chance to respond.

But Woohyun didn’t say anything and stared at the skyline, as a soft breeze wafted by. Though it was daytime they were so high up that they didn’t hear much of the hustle and bustle going on in the streets below.

“That day I saw you on the street outside of that hotel was kind of a turning point for me I guess?” Sunggyu continued, turning the bottle over in his hands. “Like that time I was in the hotel’s restaurant for a meeting and it had ended and I kind of just…ended up staying and drinking there. Like I didn’t really have anyone to go home too?”

Woohyun turned to him at that, his eyes full of sympathy.

“This is probably gonna sound bad but seeing you that next morning, it was almost like we were the same?” Sunggyu chuckled softly, somewhat embarrassed. “Like you seemed lonely too…in a way? Though apparently it was just that you tried to sleep with a dude and failed the night before so—.”

“Oh my god!” Woohyun groaned, completely mortified at the terrible memory. “Can we not ever bring that up ever again!” They both laughed still. “But you know…” Woohyun smiled softly at the ground. “I was…I was lonely. I guess that’s why I tried to do that in the first place. Like trying to find something, just anything that would feel real?”

Sunggyu nodded. “I realized I always ended up running away from real.”

“And I keep chasing it.” Woohyun slipped his hand into Sunggyu’s, flashing him a bright and warm as a summer day smile. “Wow, we’re a perfect pair hyung.”

But Sunggyu just smiled at him, this goofy, eyes singing an ‘I’m in love with you’ kind of gaze.

“Yeah, I guess we are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the lovely feedback guys! I'm glad if you enjoy this story or if it just makes you smile because cheesy things make me smile so hopefully it makes someone else a little bit happier or a little less sad/stressed/etc <3
> 
> (and yes people's eyes can sing if those people are talented singer people like the 2 dumbs this story is about)


	3. leaving, coming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey i extended the story to 4 chapters because why not or more like i just don't know how to write something without 8485858 chapters lol

Woohyun had just arrived home after a meeting over dinner had run late. He proceeded to flop down on the sofa in the living room and check his phone. He and Sunggyu hadn’t gotten a chance to meet up the whole week due to their busy schedules.

He was in the midst of deciding what to text Sunggyu when Sunggyu called him.

“You must’ve missed me a lot, huh?”

Woohyun snorted. “You’re the one calling me.”

“Yah, I’m only calling you because I could tell you were missing me.” Sunggyu was laughing in that soft affectionate way that he did with people he found adorable.

“Well…” Woohyun leaned against a decorative pillow on his couch, biting his lip. “I did...I do miss you.”

“W-Wanna get together?” Sunggyu blurted out.

“Sure.” Woohyun sat up straight. “When?”

“Um…now?”

-

Woohyun met Sunggyu at a books and manga café that actually wasn’t too far from his apartment building. It had private sections with bookshelves serving as three walls that you enter into. There were cushions on the floor over a fluffy carpet and after Sunggyu and Woohyun ordered and picked up their orders—hot coffee beverages, they sat down amongst the piles of prettily colored cushions. Woohyun leaned against a bookshelf and sighed in contentment.

“So, what’s up?” He looked to Sunggyu who was awkwardly flipping through a volume of One Piece, one elbow resting on the edge of the floor table.

Sunggyu put the manga down and met Woohyun’s gaze with a warm smile. “I just…wanted to see you?” He scooted closer so he was beside Woohyun, leaning against the bookshelf, as he hooked his pinky finger with Woohyun’s. Woohyun giggled, lowering his head shyly, as their fingers intertwined.

“I missed you…its only been a week but we’re acting like its been months.” He chuckled, resting his chin on Sunggyu’s shoulder.

“Might as well have been months.” Sunggyu murmured, holding Woohyun’s cheeks in his hands. He rather calmly leaned in for a kiss, but Woohyun put his hand up to stop him.

“Wait…” Woohyun gasped in a hushed tone, looking around cautiously. “This…this is a public place, what if—.”

“No one’s around.” Sunggyu got Woohyun’s hand out of the way, by holding both of the Nam Corp CEO’s wrists, and moved in once again for a kiss. Woohyun gave in rather easily because well there was a bit of privacy because of the book shelves around them and he just really wanted to kiss Sunggyu. Soon enough he was gripping the folds near the neck of Sunggyu’s loose long sleeved t-shirt and Sunggyu’s hand was sneaking under Woohyun’s black t-shirt.

“Wait…” Woohyun breathed, holding onto Sunggyu’s forearm to stop his hand from moving further up his shirt. He couldn’t help a whimper at the feel of Sunggyu’s mouth on his neck, hot and wet.

“I…” Sunggyu murmured, his breath warm on Woohyun’s ear. “I’m going to Hong Kong for two weeks.”

There was a pause. Sunggyu leaned in for another kiss, but Woohyun put his hand up.

“Wait, what?”

-

It turned out that Sunggyu had to leave for two weeks to Hong Kong on a business trip.

Woohyun and Sunggyu had moved away from the bookshelf and were sitting at the floor table now with their coffee.

“So…” Woohyun looked into his white porcelain cup. “When do you leave?”

Sunggyu pursed his lips sheepishly. “Tomorrow morning?”

Woohyun frowned. “Morning? So, that means we can’t…”

“Hm?” Sunggyu leaned an elbow on the table in an attempt to hear Woohyun better. “We can’t _what_?”

Woohyun coughed and rubbed the back of his head. “Nothing, never mind…” He couldn’t really believe it himself that he was and had been thinking of it too much—of being with Sunggyu in that way. He wasn’t really used to reaching the stage in a relationship where he almost felt dizzy with lust, where he actually really, _really_ wanted to touch the other person and not just because he thought it’s what the other person wanted.

“Why’re you looking at me like that?” Sunggyu chuckled. He was on his phone, but he somehow caught Woohyun staring at him.

Woohyun averted his eyes and wrapped his hands around his coffee cup. “I wasn’t.”

“Aigoo….” Sunggyu reached out and ruffled Woohyun’s hair gently. “You’re not allowed to miss me too much, ok?”

He kind of expected Woohyun to playfully slap him away or make some sassy sarcastic remark but Woohyun just looked down at the no longer warm coffee in his mug.

“What…what time do you leave tomorrow morning?” He asked quietly.

Sunggyu scooted closer to him and wrapped his arms around Woohyun’s shoulders. “Yah, you don’t have to be sad, it’s only two weeks.”

Woohyun subtly jutted out his lower lip and didn’t say anything but Sunggyu could tell he was in complete sulk mode. He felt bad, but Woohyun was being way too adorable and he couldn’t help but smile.

“Woohyun-ah,” He swayed to and fro with Woohyun in his arms. “You…you know, right?”

Woohyun wriggled out of Sunggyu’s grasp and began crawling to the other side of the table in an act of defiance. “Know what?” He grumbled.

“That I…that I love you.”

-

After Woohyun returned home, he was officially a mess. It was like he had a fever that just wouldn’t go away despite the relatively cool night air on his way back to his apartment.

Sunggyu’s confession kept repeating in his head. The affectionate yet somewhat shy way he said those three words made Woohyun dizzy and high and somehow really turned on.

He felt like he was floating on a cloud. Sunggyu _loved_ him. But at the same time his body longed for, _ached_ to be with Sunggyu again, to touch him, to be touched by him.

He flopped onto his bed, lying on his back staring up at the silvery chandelier hanging from the high ceiling.

“Ugh how could he do this….” He murmured, slipping his hand under the waistband of his slim fit black sweatpants in a frustrated manner. “He did this to me and then just disappeared to Hong Kong…”

-

Sunggyu and Woohyun texted every day but it was only a week after Sunggyu left that he actually called Woohyun.

He said it was because he was bored but in reality, he just missed hearing Woohyun’s voice.

Woohyun was in his office when Sunggyu called. He abandoned his laptop at his desk and got up, looking outside the wall length windows to the city below. Sunggyu asked how Woohyun had been and Woohyun figured he couldn’t exactly say that he spent every night masturbating into a pillow he pretended was Sunggyu. So instead he told Sunggyu about work, and Sunggyu shared what he’d been doing in Hong Kong as well.

“So no hot dates planned?” Sunggyu joked and Woohyun snorted.

“And what about you, did you meet someone cute in Hong Kong?” Woohyun replied playfully.

“No one as cute as this person back in Seoul unfortunately.” Sunggyu sighed like it was such a sad story.

Woohyun smiled to himself at that. “Good.” He sat back down in his leather chair and did a little spin.

“Yup, there’s no one cuter than my nephew! Do you follow my sister on Instagram she posts photos of him all the time—.”

“Shut up they don’t even live in Seoul.” Woohyun retorted and Sunggyu could practically see Woohyun’s adorable sulky face.

Sunggyu was in the lobby of the hotel he was staying in and spotted his assistant gesturing for him as their car had arrived just outside. He nodded at her and turned around for a moment.

“Hey…I miss you.”

Woohyun pursed his lips. “Hyung, I…”

“Woohyun-ah, I love you.”

There it was again. That phrase. Those life destroying three words once again. Woohyun could practically already feel his trousers tighten.

“I-I have to go, talk to you later!” Woohyun blurted out and hung up at record speed.

-

Sunggyu’s two weeks in Hong Kong passed painfully slow for him (without being able to see Woohyun) but he was thankful when he could hop off the plane and his feet landed back on Korean soil. Woohyun had promised to pick him up and when he left the terminal he noticed a lot of people staring at someone. Naturally that person was his Woohyun—leaning against his white Bentley, donned in slim fit black trousers and a black blazer with a simple somewhat flowing white t-shirt underneath, tucked into his pants loosely. He was wearing his sunglasses and was looking at his phone and probably didn’t even notice how many people, regardless of gender, subtly checked him out as they passed.

But then he looked up and spotted Sunggyu there and immediately peeled off his sunglasses, revealing his sparkling warm eyes underneath.

Sunggyu felt his heart get weak at Woohyun’s sudden change from handsome, stylish young CEO to adorable puppy and approached him wheeling his suitcase as both of them resisted the urge to hug each other.

“Hey.” Sunggyu said, trying not to smile way too much.

Woohyun bit his lip. “How was your flight?” He helped Sunggyu haul his suitcase into the trunk of the car.

“It was alright, the drink selection wasn’t that great though.” Woohyun realized Sunggyu not so subtly checked him out while he was shutting the back door. He pretended not to notice and they both proceeded to get in the car and put on their seatbelts.

“Ok mister first class.” Woohyun chuckled as he started the car.

“What’re you talking about, aren’t you also always in first class.” Sunggyu subtly poked Woohyun’s side, unintentionally sending a tingle through Woohyun’s body.

He cleared his throat and steered out of the airport.

-

Woohyun noticed Sunggyu staring at him many times during the drive and it made his neck hot but he tried to ignore it.

“There’s already an article up.” Sunggyu was on his phone. “About you picking me up at the airport.”

“What? That was fast…”

“Hot playboy CEO Nam Woohyun may not be loyal to anyone in the female population but he surprisingly has loyalty to childhood friend and rival CEO Kim Sunggyu.” Sunggyu read and snorted loudly. “Why do they think you’re a playboy? _You?_ ”

“I don’t know.” Woohyun shrugged.

“You couldn’t even sleep with one dude—.”

“Shut up.” Woohyun groaned. “Stop bringing that up! Like…he just went on the bed and then his ass was just like…right there! It was shocking ok.”

Sunggyu burst out laughing. “Did he atleast have a nice ass?”

Woohyun side eyed him because they were at a stop light. “How am I supposed to know? What does a nice ass even look like…”

“Well…” Sunggyu stroked his chin in deep thought. “Yours, you have a pretty nice ass—.”

Woohyun almost swerved and not so calmly managed not to, and it only made Sunggyu laugh more.

“Ah, I didn’t think that would affect you so much.” He chuckled. “Your ears are all red too!”

“They’re not.” Woohyun mumbled and kept his eyes focused on the road.

-

They arrived to Sunggyu’s luxury apartment and as soon as Sunggyu pushed the door open, he tossed his bag to the side and threw his sweatshirt off. Woohyun, however, was peacefully taking off his black loafers when Sunggyu’s hands moved to his cheeks and he felt Sunggyu’s thumb graze his lower lip.

Woohyun’s lips parted rather obediently, as his face flushed a soft shade of pink. His gaze lowered to Sunggyu’s mouth as the older man moved closer, his breath on Woohyun’s lips.

“Hyung,” Woohyun whispered, just as Sunggyu’s mouth melded with his. Woohyun gripped to the loose fabric of Sunggyu’s long sleeves as he felt his back press lightly against the cool wall of the entrance way. He almost tripped on a pair of shoes in the process but Sunggyu held him steady, his hand wrapping protectively around Woohyun’s lower back.

“Oooohhh uncle’s kissing his girlfriend!”

Sunggyu and Woohyun were startled into separation by the chattering of two little kids standing there in the hallway—one boy and one girl, both probably around seven or eight.

“But that’s a boy!” The girl pointed at Woohyun.

The two kids paused and exchanged a look before turning to point at Sunggyu and Woohyun again.

“Oooohhh uncle’s kissing his boyfriend!”

The two kids were Sunggyu’s nephew and niece.

“Y-Yah, what’re you guys doing here?” Sunggyu cleared his throat, sent an apologetic glance Woohyun’s way and moved from the entrance way into the living room, pushing the children along with him.

Two weeks.

It had been two weeks since Woohyun properly realized he probably was very much in love with Sunggyu. It had been two weeks of jerking off into a pillow with Sunggyu’s three worded confession playing on repeat in his head. Two weeks was far too long and Woohyun was needy for more.

But unfortunately that wasn’t really an option with Sunggyu’s sister, her husband and their two children there.

“Ahhh Woohyunie!” Sunggyu’s sister rushed from the kitchen as soon as she noticed them entering the living room. “We haven’t seen you in a while, you’ve grown up so much. Wah you’re so handsome now—.”

“What’re you guys doing here?” Sunggyu cut her off.

His sister pouted. “Of course we came to see you dummy. Your kind and lovely sister is making you a home-made meal. Plus you said you had souvenirs for the kids.”

“Ah…” Sunggyu rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. “Thanks noona—but you know, you could’ve called!”

“Why, you had some big plans?” She glanced at Woohyun for a moment. “Don’t tell me you two…that you were—.”

“I-Its not—!”

“Gonna hit the club at this hour! Jesus Christ Sunggyu-yah didn’t you party enough in Hong Kong.”

“What—no we weren’t going to do that.” Sunggyu sighed. “And I wasn’t partying I was working ok! And…” He absently held onto Woohyun’s wrist. “When he picked me up from the airport, Woohyunie…said he’d cook something for me.”

Woohyun wasn’t exactly sure why that garnered the attention of not only Sunggyu’s sister, but also her husband and kids (who were in the middle of playing some kind of piggyback game). He felt his face become warm at their stares.

“Ah, no its ok!” He gave them an assuring smile. “I’ll just…I’ll just head out, I should go check out what’s happening at the office—.”

But Sunggyu hadn’t let go of his arm and instead basically guided Woohyun out of the living room and into his bedroom. Woohyun looked around awkwardly, rubbing his forearm as Sunggyu closed the door and turned around to approach him.

“Stay,” He held Woohyun’s hand in his own. “Please?”

Woohyun pursed his lips and looked down with something of a shy smile. “You…you didn’t have to drag me in here to tell me that.”

“Yeah, but…” Sunggyu tugged lightly at either end of Woohyun’s blazer, drawing him closer, to lean into his ear. “I also dragged you in here to kiss you, so…”

Woohyun legitimately giggled in this whispery sort of way and tapped Sunggyu’s chest playfully. “Stop,” He whisper giggled. “Your family…”

Sunggyu groaned, resting his forehead on Woohyun’s shoulder. “Should I kick them out.”

“Don’t be mean,” Woohyun patted his back. “They just wanted to see you, plus they bought food.”

“Wait, they bought it?” Sunggyu asked. “I thought my sister said she made it.”

Woohyun shrugged. “I don’t know because I saw some take out containers stuffed in the trash so…”

Sunggyu snorted, 2 seconds away from bursting into laughter and Woohyun smiled brightly along with him.

“Don’t laugh!” He whispered, though they were both silently cracking up.

-

After dinner, Woohyun and Sunggyu’s brother in law played with the kids while Sunggyu and his sister talked at the kitchen table over wine. Though soon enough the kids got sleepy and Sunggyu’s sister got tipsy so they loaded them into the car and said good bye to Sunggyu’s brother in law and watch him drive off.

“So,” Woohyun looked around for his own car. “I guess I should also—.”

Sunggyu immediately grabbed his arm. “You’re not going anywhere.”

-

“Hyung…” Woohyun frowned. “I don’t…I don’t think its going to fit—.”

“Its fine just put it in!” Sunggyu ordered. “Its hot and im tired!”

Woohyun stared down at the packed dishwasher with a worried expression, a wet plate in his hands.

“But _where_? The dishes aren’t gonna properly get cleaned if you overload it…”

Sunggyu sighed and moved to the kitchen table to sit down. “Its just one plate, will it really effect it?”

“I guess its fine,” Woohyun shrugged. “But where’s the soap?”

“What.” Sunggyu blinked. “Soap? I thought is like…already built into the machine…?”

“Have you never used your dishwasher before?” Woohyun chuckled, making Sunggyu look away in embarrassment.

“And what about it?”

Woohyun closed the door of the machine and moved towards the kitchen table as well, leaning one hand on the backing of Sunggyu’s chair. “Well I can just wash them, its ok.” He studied the stainless steel door of the dishwasher. “I mean…to be honest I don’t really use my dishwasher either…”

“Hey,” Sunggyu poked him. “Sit down.”

Woohyun’s cheeks flushed immediately but Sunggyu told him to, so he figured it would be ok. He awkwardly flopped onto Sunggyu’s lap sideways so if Sunggyu stood up he could easily princess carry him.

“Uh,” Sunggyu was smiling in amusement. “I meant on a chair?”

Woohyun had never known true embarrassment until that moment. “Ah….AH I’m sorry I don’t—!”

“IS this what you do with girls, mister playboy?” Sunggyu teased, holding onto Woohyun’s hands so he wouldn’t get up. “Sit on their laps?”

Woohyun groaned. “Shut up…” He tried to get up but Sunggyu’s arms were now around his waist. “It—it was an accident!” He exclaimed, with a rather sulky pout because he was way too embarrassed and Sunggyu was just making it worse. But at the same time, being held by Sunggyu like this, made him feel comforted, safe, warm. He hesitantly placed his hands on either side of Sunggyu’s face, he felt the older man’s cheeks, warm and slightly rough from shaving. “I…I didn’t get to tell you before.”

“Hm?” Sunggyu blinked. “What?”

“I,” Woohyun pursed his lips for a moment, his ears going warm. “I love you.”

The way Sunggyu’s eyes lit up in that moment made Woohyun’s heart sing, as did the tingling sensation of Sunggyu’s palm on his neck as Woohyun was pulled into a kiss.

“Why do we always end up in this position?” Woohyun breathed, as Sunggyu pressed his mouth to the space between Woohyun’s jaw and ear.

“I don’t know,” Sunggyu scooped Woohyun’s thighs and moved him onto the kitchen table. “But, I’m not complaining.”

Woohyun’s blazer slipped off his shoulders, as he leaned on his elbows, while Sunggyu had both his hands pulling Woohyun’s t-shirt to his neck.

Woohyun suddenly whimpered just as Sunggyu kissed the soft bare skin above Woohyun’s nipple.

“Hm?” Sunggyu looked up to see Woohyun with a rather flustered expression, as he moved one hand to cover his face. “What’s wrong? Is it…ok?”

All he could see of Woohyun’s face was his reddened ears and a hint of his pink cheekbone.

“Its just…” Woohyun stammered, in a somewhat whispery manner like he was telling Sunggyu a secret. “I’ve never…been…” He groaned at his own embarrassment. “Treated…? So...gently?”

Sunggyu bit his lip so he wouldn’t smile even wider than he already was. He wasn’t sure how the hell Woohyun was _this_ cute.

Just then Sunggyu’s phone started buzzing on the kitchen counter. Sunggyu ignored it, but Woohyun lightly pushed at Sunggyu’s chest.

“Hey, shouldn’t you get that…?”

Sunggyu groaned, his forehead resting on Woohyun’s shoulder. “Yeah, probably.”

Woohyun adjusted his blazer over his shoulders again as he watched Sunggyu pacing the kitchen while talking on the phone. It was something about work, as expected.

In some ways, Woohyun was kind of grateful for the interruption. It seemed like the point in their relationship when _that_ was coming and well, Woohyun didn’t have the best experiences with _that._ Sure Sunggyu said that being insulted or spanked wasn’t his thing like the many women Woohyun ended up in hotel rooms with. But what if it was something else that Woohyun was unfamiliar with—what if he wanted to be tied up or choked or—Woohyun internally gasped—peed on. There were so many things he could like and that terrified Woohyun who was pretty sure he wasn’t interested in doing anything of the sort to or with Sunggyu.

But then again, he wasn’t exactly sure what it was that he actually wanted.

He had flashbacks to the gay club and ending up in a motel with that man with the mole on his lower back and his ass just right there, demanding Woohyun to get it over with. Woohyun shuddered at the memory. He didn’t want it to be something to ‘get over with,’ and he wasn’t even sure he wanted things to happen that way. Did Sunggyu expect him to do the…penetrating part? He had no clue how it worked with two men, he was barely sure of how it was supposed to go with a man and a woman at this point.

Sunggyu was done with his phone call and approaching him now and Woohyun found himself quickly getting up from the sofa in a stressed state.

“Don’t worry it was nothing just a stapler emergency—.”

“Uh, so…” Woohyun cleared his throat. “I…I think I should go.”

Sunggyu blinked like Woohyun had just told him something he couldn’t compute and his hard drive was malfunctioning.

“…What?”

“No, uh—.” Woohyun bit his lip. He didn’t exactly know how to explain to Sunggyu that he didn’t want to have sex with him. He never seemed convincing when he had tried to tell people that before. It made him realize he ended up not really enjoying or to a more serious degree, _wanting_ sex with most of the people he had had sex with.

That thought suddenly stunned him.

It wasn’t like he hated it or refused it, but at the same time, when had he actually legitimately wanted it, he wondered. It ended up being something he did because he was supposed to, was expected to do. And the sinking feeling hammered at him, making him realize he was just going to repeat himself, repeat the same messed up pattern here with Sunggyu—do what he was expected to do.

He was scared, fear surging through his body. He was confused, his hands trembling, both his head and heart aching.

“I…I have to go.” Woohyun suddenly turned for the door.

“Wait!” Sunggyu called after him, but hot tears were flooding Woohyun’s eyes making his vision blurry as he raced out of the apartment.


End file.
